1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for calibrating rotating tools which are liable to deviate.
2. The Prior Art
Machine tools which have rotating tools and use displacement measurement sensors have been calibrated by setting an initial value between sensor and tool. The initial value serves as the basis for the zero adjustment, which is performed prior to each operating step, between the desired and actual positions. This initial value was measured using a measurement instrument, such as a micrometer screw. This is used particularly for milling machines, lathes and annular saws. For annular saws, the saw blade had to be removed in order to check or calibrate the displacement measurement system. However, this is generally carried out once a month. If the calibration of the displacement measurement system changed in the intervening period, the objects cut with the saw blade were cut incorrectly until calibration was carried out once again.